Travels of a Wizard (With Friends!)
by Ghostkiller1
Summary: Adept wizard Ernesto Greene has found a dimensional travel spell, and asked his friends to go with him! Now they're stuck in the world of RWBY and hoping to find a way back. Enjoy!
1. Prologue: The Botched Spell

**Small Beginnings**

"Hey, want to help me clean out the attic?" asked an old man to his grandson.

"No, not really." stated the boy. He was easily 5'4 African-American boy. His black hair lank across his face. He held a book in his hands. Beside him were a pair of glasses. He looked about 12 years old.

"Well, too bad. You're gonnna help me." said the old man, reaching down and grabbing the young boys arm.

The boy sighed before walking along so he wasn't dragged by his grandfather. He grabbed his glasses and put them on. While he was walking he quickly bookmarked his page before setting it down on a small table in the hallway. His grandfather reached up and pulled on the rope that was hanging down at the end of the hallway. From it a ladder fell, and his grandfather pushed him up it, quickly following his grandson.

"So, what are we doing?"

"I said we're cleaning out the attic, Ernesto."

"Well I know that, but are we looking for anything specific?"

"No, not really, just need to get out some of the old things cluttering around and taking up space."

Ernesto frowned, before walking towards a box and looking through it. "So what are we going to do with all of it?"

"Oh, maybe a garage sale, might donate some of the clothes to Goodwill. You know, the usual stuff."

"Ah." was all Ernesto said.

They spent about an hour or so up there, before Ernesto found something. "Hey, what's this book?"

He lifted from the box he was looking in, a book, about as thick as a small, large paged novel. On it, written in english, was the words, "Big Book of Magicks."

His grandfather looked over at it. His eyes suddenly glazed over for a moment, before they returned to normal. "Aww, I don't know, but why don't you keep it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, think of it as an early birthday present."

"Thanks!"

They continued before finally they were finished. They dragged some boxes out to the garage, and placed some boxes in the back of a large old ford pickup.

Ernesto walked back to his room, book in hand. As he lay on the bed he opened the book and started to flip through it. He noticed something strange about the book. Only the first page had words on it. Frowning he turned back to the first page.

**1. How would you use magical powers?**

Below that had two check boxes

**For myself**

**For others**

Ernesto frowned again, tilting his head in puzzlement. "Is this like a choose your own adventure book?" He asked himself.

He grabbed a pencil, thought about it for a moment before checking the box in front of, For Others. The words disappeared and four words appeared.

**Oh, is that so?**

Ernesto frowned. "What kind of book is this?"

**2. You face a problem that seems impossible to overcome, what do you do?**

**Try everything you can to get past it.**

**Admit defeat**

**Ignore it until it becomes important/unavoidable **

The book continued like this for a while, each time Ernesto answered honestly. Finally, all the questions stopped. Ernesto stared at it for a moment, then words started to appear.

**Noble aren't you? You answered every question honestly. Your probably always honest with people, even if it hurts them. Well, anyways, I have decided to accept you into the magical world. A place of danger and fantasy, with creatures that only creep at the edge of your nightmares. I hope you made the right decision. I am what is known as a catalyst, and you, my young child, have much to learn. Use the power that will be given to you wisely, now, this may hurt a bit.**

Before Ernesto could say anything, a blinding pain shot through his skull, he collapsed into the bed, before passing out.

~Meanwhile~

"Ah, so I finally take it you passed on the book?" asked a flickering image.

"Yes, I have, to my grandson." he sounded hesitant about it.

"Ah, George, you know how many magic users are left in this world. Too many people involved in the Black Arts to be reliable. With you teaching him, I'm sure he will stay on the path to the Light."

"Or he will fall into the cracks of Grey." stated George, "He will become a force to be reckoned with, when he grows older, but for now, he is unconscious. Remember our first time awakening our magic?"

The figure in front grimaced, "I swear that was the worst hangover I ever had."

George chuckled slightly, "It was painful, but at least it went away fast. I better get going, the wife's going to have my ass soon."

"Bow-chicka-bow-wow."

"Shut it, Tucker."

Tucker smirked before the image faded.

**Five Years Later**

Ernesto sighed as he flipped through the book, waiting for his friends to arrive. He had something... special planned in the attic. He even had his younger brother on watch so his mom and dad wouldn't go up there. He heard a knock on the door and raced for it. He opened the door the see a petite Asian girl standing there, black hair curled like a crown across her head. She wore a bright red shirt with the words, "Mechanic's Daughter" printed across the chest. She wore a pair of jeans with it, which was stained in grime and oil.

"Hey Daisy, how's it going?"

"Good, and you?"

"Fine, fine. Come in."

Daisy smiled and she walked in, a travel bag in hand. Just a few seconds after Ernesto closed the door, another knock came. This time there were two people. A fiery haired boy, and a Hispanic girl.

The boy was white, with red hair and freckles, he wore a green camo shirt and pants, he was also carrying a travel bag. Beside him, the Hispanic girl wore a black pair of sweatpants, along with a white shirt, loose on her.

"Roman, Bianca. Nice to see you again."

"Yep, you too, Ernesto." said Roman, his tone deep and rumbling.

"Yep." Bianca said in a happy, chirpy voice. She carried her bag inside.

"Alright guys, now all we have to do is wait for the folks to leave, then we can get on with what I wanted to show you." He walked them to the living room where Daisy was already making herself comfortable. A few minutes later, his father and mother walked down the stairs. "Are you sure you're going to be alright without us here?" asked Ernesto's mom.

"Mom, I'll be fine, alright. You just go have fun on your business trip." stated Ernesto, a small smile on his face.

"Are you sure?" asked his father.

"Dad, I'm 17, I think I know how to take care of myself."

"Well, if you insist." They started towards the door, as they reached the door Ernesto's dad patted down his pockets, "Now where did I place my...?"

"Keys?" answered Ernesto, tossing them to his father.

His father chuckled before his mother spoke up again, "Are you sure you're going to be all right?"

"Yes mother, I think I'm going to be alright." His mother nodded, and walked out the door. "Besides, it's not like I'm going to forget how to use a microwave, oven, or stove now. I took all those cooking classes. I learned all those recipies and even written them down."

"Alright, alright. We'll we're going see you guys in a week or so." answered his father back, before going walking out the door, and closing it behind him.

A few seconds later, they heard the SUV start up, and pull out onto the street. There was the sound of feet running downstairs, before Ernesto's brother, Jacob, was in the living room. "Did they leave?"

Jacob was about 11, he was small, only about 4'8. His black hair long and hanging in his eyes. "Yep," Ernesto stated, before reaching into his pocket, pulled out a 50 dollar bill, and gave it to Jacob. "I heard that lie you told when mom and dad were wondering what you were doing. Good job. Now remember, if we aren't back in two days, call Grandpa. Tell him I botched up something spooky, he'll know what it means."

Jacob gave a very unmanly squeal as he raced out the door.

"Do you think he heard you?" asked Roman drily.

"I'm not sure, I'll put a sticky note on the attic door and on the phone along with Grandpa's number. Anyways Daisy, did you get the stuff I asked for?"

"Yes, but I'm not sure what you're going to do with a few dozen pounds of lead, even with your weird magic thing."

"Great, come on, to the attic!"

Ernesto raced up the stairs, stopping at his room to grab a few things, and stopped at the kitchen to grab a few more things. Then he went up to the attic to meet his friends.

The attic was a strange place, especially so after Ernesto moved in put a few things up there. A large area was cleared out and chalk lines were running across it, making a circle with strange symbols in them. His "Big Book of Magicks" on a small podium. Another circle, this one only two feet wide was carved onto a wooden table in the corner of the room. Candles were the one of the few source of lights, but it was the major one.

"Okay, even I think that this room is creepy." stated Roman, ignoring the chills that ran down his spine as he looked around the room.

"I do too. It's so, strange, unnatural." replied Daisy.

"Bah, only magic users can understand this, ain't that right Bianca." answered Ernesto.

"Eh, I don't really understand it," She started, "I only studied healing magics."

"Alright then, only magic users who know what their doing can understand this." amended Ernesto, "Now then, Daisy, if you would place the lead on the wooden table over there."

She placed the pounds of lead on the table, as Ernesto walked towards it he said, "Now a small crash course of transmutation. For humanity to gain something, something of equal value must be lost."

"You mean like Full Metal Alchemist, transmutation?" question Roman.

Ernesto turned to glare at him, "Sure, take the wind out of my sails. Fine then, watch as I turn this lead into gold."

Ernesto placed his hand above the circle as he moved the lead onto it. There was a long flash of blue light, and they covered their eyes to stop themselves from being blinded. After a few seconds, instead of lead on the table, there was a large amount of gold on the table.

"Tell me, why didn't you do that to get rich?" asked Roman, genuinely curious.

"Because for one, the price of gold would go down when I attempted to sell this, two, people would wonder where I found it, and three, for every pound of lead used, I only get half the amount back in gold. So, if use only a pound of lead, I only get half a pound of gold."

"Now that that's over, why do we need that much gold and what is this circle for?" asked Bianca.

"Ah, ah, ah. Not yet, first, I give you the gifts." stated Ernesto, already expecting the cries of outrage as they came. He held up a hand to silence them, "For you Roman, I know you enjoy boxing, so I made a kind of, magical streetwise, form of it." From a sack on the floor, Ernesto pulled out a pair of leather gloves with runes drawn on them. "These runes are small healing charms, they keep your fingers from breaking if you hit something too hard, and keeps your knuckles from bruising. I also placed this rune on the palm of it, so your punches use more force that you actually use. So be careful if you decide to punch someone with these, they could break bones." He handed the gloves to Roman, who placed them in his pocket. "For you Daisy, I have decided to give you this." From the sack he pulled out a small stack of paper. "This is for your machines you make, it's a spell that will allow you to animate machines without the aid of gears, as well as some other things you might find useful if you decide to build more things, along with some runes that stop the rusting of machines." She reached out tentatively, like that paper was going to slip away from her if she attempted to grab it to fast. "Finally, Bianca," He reached into the sack and pulled out another small stack of papers, "I believe your magical levels is high enough that you can use these spells easily. They are healing spells ranging to anything from poison to magical exhaustion, along with a few techniques to dull pain, also a few spells that can harm a person, though it is usually concentrated for healers to use because of the precision of their magical talent." He handed the stack of paper to Bianca.

"Alright, now for the grand finale, well, that is until after I put up the sticky notes."

He quickly raced downstairs wrote down what he told Jacob before, and stuck it copies of it to the phones, the doors, and the bathroom wall. He walked back upstairs. "Alright then, everybody got their traveling bags ready?"

They all nodded and lifted up the bags they brought. "Alright, so, everybody, place some of the gold I transmutated into your packs." As they did so, Ernesto started to explain what the grand finale is. "What I found is a spell that will rip a hole through time and space, sending us to another world, another universe. However, this is a prototype spell, so it might not work. Worst case scenario, we don't move to an alternate reality. Best case scenario, we make it to another universe and back." As all that sunk in, Ernesto took the time to check the circle, making sure that there was no flaw in it at all. If there was a single flaw in it, they could end up in a place not so nice as what he wanted, AKA, where everything within a few thousand miles wanted to eat their faces.

Nothing was wrong with the circle. "Okay, so, who's ready to go dimension hopping!" Ernesto asked in a cheerful voice. The three in front of him blinked at him, then at each other, before stepping into the circle. "Alright! Let's do this thing!" From the side he grabbed his staff, this was his focus, this was what stopped him from botching up most spells. He also grabbed the "Big Book of Magicks" from the podium, and held it in the crook of his arm. He stepped into the circle then planted the staff in the middle of it, before starting a chant. Each of his friends reached out to hang onto him.

As the chant reached it's climax, there was the opening and slamming of the door, loud enough to startle Ernesto off the chant. "NO!" It was too late, the spell was botched, the backlash went straight towards him... He finished the chant. The backlash struck out, smashing into his left hand, a burning fiery sensation assaulted him. He let out a large wail of pain, before the portal in front of them opened up, and was pushed through along with his friends.

Downstairs, Jacob stood at the front door, his eyes widened in fear and terror. He quickly raced towards the phone, and called the number that was on the sticky note. It was answered on the second ring. "Hello?"

"Grandpait'smeJacobErmestomessedupsomethingspookyandtoldmetotalkto-"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down, what happened?"

"Ernesto is in trouble, he said to call you if something happened. He said it was something spooky."

Jacob's grandfather went quiet, before his voice came back, strained, "Are you sure that's what he said?"

"Yes."

There was a long silence, before his grandfather said, "I'll be there as soon as I can."

As they landed on the other side of the portal that was opened, Ernesto screamed in agony.

"What's wrong?!" Roman was the first to reach him, before he stumbled back and vomited.

Daisy was the next to reach him, she did the same as Roman.

Bianca was the last to reach him, she stopped her stomach from tossing up her lunch. On the grass, Ernesto lay, his left hand, burned beyond recognition. He screamed in agony, before it turned into pained whimpers. They heard a car squeal to a stop to their left. "Hey, do you need any..." the voice stopped. They turned to look at the speaker and saw a young man standing there in shock, before he flipped reached into his pocket, pulled out a phone, and dialed 911.

"Ernesto, calm down, focus on me okay, focus on me." Bianca leaned over him, she watched as he shook before his eyes focused on hers. She never saw Ernesto so scared in his life.

There was a cry of an ambulance far away. "Come on Ernesto, look at me!" Slowly, Ernesto's eyes closed, and he blacked out.


	2. Welcome to the New World

**Welcome to the New World**

Ernesto awoke, covered in a thick sheet. He glanced down at his hand, seeing it bandaged he frowned, before looking over to each side, there he saw three people asleep in the chairs against the wall to his right. He recognized them as his friends before he stated, "You know, I never tried to be a mummy for Halloween, even before I knew that the animated version of the exists."

That startled his friends awake. Bianca was the first to speak, "How's it going?" she hesitantly asked.

"Pretty well, I think it might be those drugs they gave me, or maybe the nerves just burnt off my hand. Wait, no, it must be the drugs, I can still make my fingers twitch." Ernesto raised his left and watched as it twitched. He heard the door open on his left. He looked over and stared for a moment at the nurse. She had bunny ears. He stared for a while, quite quickly the nurse picked up on it.

"Oh, so I guess you're one of the faunus hating people that are around a lot these days." she crossed her arms, a fiery, angry blush spread across her face.

Ernesto quickly picked up the fact that she referred to herself as a faunus, and made a connection that it was probably a species. He did all that in under three seconds before saying, "No, in fact I think those ears make you quite cute."

The angry blush was replaced with an embarrassed flush. "Oh, sorry about that, I'm Janice Scarlatina." she stated sheepishly.

"S'okay. I would shake your hand, but one is all wrapped up and the other is kind of stuck under my head." was all he replied.

He waited as the nurse checked his hand, then the iv that was hanging to his right. He glanced at his friends before stating, "So, I guess you already sold some of the gold, along with found a hotel or somewhere to stay."

They nodded, before Roman spoke up, "You've been out for a few days, are you sure you're all right?"

"Fine, fine. Though I am a little bored, I guess I can work on the project I've wanted to do for a while. Well, I can if one of you would bring me my book."

Roman frowned before Daisy started, "Well, how long do you think you're gonna stay like that? Also, how can you be so calm, your damned hand is burnt up!?"

Ernesto frowned, before saying "I don't know, I think it just hasn't set in yet. Also, with magical backlash, it's near impossible to heal magically and medically, if anything, I'm very lucky that it only got my left hand, my non-dominant hand, it could have been very worse, I could have died."

They were silent for a moment, before Ernesto spoke up again, "Four, maybe five days before we leave this place. Just so you know though. I honestly didn't expect to be knocked out for a few days."

"Why? Why mention that you wouldn't expect to be knocked out?" asked Roman.

"Well," Ernesto chuckled nervously, "It's now, very likely that we may not be able to go back."

"WHAT!?" all three of his friends shouted out at once.

"The magic that was used in the spell was known as event magic, basically, it involves an important event in the magician's life, and uses the emotions to fuel the spell. Birthdays, anniversaries, magical dates such as Halloween and Christmas. The closer it is to the actual time the event started, the more powerful a magician's magic is. So, for example, we used my birthday as the event. Meaning we had a 24 hour window of time starting at 9:40 pm. Since I was out for a few _days _the window of time closed, so we're stuck here, at least, until another important event comes up in my life. Also the longer the time from the first time they experienced the event, the more magic will be put into it as well. Since it was my 17th birthday, my magic was far stronger than it is if I instead used the first day I unlocked my magic, which was five years ago. There is also the fact that, there is indeed a more larger window of time, but it's more risky." From the looks he was getting from them, he had better explain quickly, or else the next time the bunny nurse came back, they would find blood stains on the wall. "The magic I use will most likely stay around for another year or so. So that means on my next birthday we can go home."

They gaped before Bianca murmured, "Another year?"

Ernesto nodded, solemnly.

"Well, we might as well make the most of it, when you're healed up of course."

**A few days later**

Ernesto looked at the doctor as he handed him a ball. "And what am I supposed to do with this?"

"If you can squeeze it at least 20 times with your burnt hand, I'll release you from this hospital." stated the human doctor.

Ernesto glanced at the ball, then back to the doctor, "So basically, it's a bribe to get me to leave?"

"If that's how you want to take it."

Ernesto stared blankly at the doctor as he squeezed the ball 20 times. The doctor sighed before muttering, "Well, a deal is a deal. Come with me and we'll check you out." Ernesto jumped from the bed and quickly stripped, put on the clothes that were laying on the chair (A dark blue muscleman shirt, and a pair of black jeans, along with a bright brick red jacket) and followed the doctor. He signed himself out, before walking out the front door. He frowned as he looked around, before walking down the street. He found the place he was looking for a small apartment building. As he walked up the steps to the rooms on the top floor he hummed to himself.

He reached the room he was looking for, and knocked. There was a noise and the door opened up to see who it was. The door closed immediately, and there was the sound of a chain being pulled from a lock, before it opened again showing Roman, wearing only a pair of jeans.

"Put a shirt on, nobody wants to see you naked." said Ernesto, not even phased.

"Well jeez, sometimes I like to think that some people do, well, I think most girls think that way." stated Roman, a smirk across his face. It was true though, Roman was ripped, he had muscles that only people who exercised often have.

"Still, I don't think another guy wants to see a guy naked, at least, not me."

"Oh, you sure about that?" asked Roman, flexing.

"Positive." deadpanned Ernesto.

"You know, we got some forms from a place called Beacon. Apparently one of their spotters saw us fight off some goons that were harassing us."

"Oh really? What is Beacon?"

"From what I gathered, it's one of the prestigious schools of hunters and huntresses." A raised eyebrow was all it took for Roman to keep talking. "Apparently there are these creatures, Grimm, that attack people, it's the hunter's/huntresses jobs to keep the people safe."

"So, it's like an elite guard?"

"Something like that."

"So are we going for it?"

"I don't see why not," seeing that Ernesto was about to disapprove of the plan Roman continued, "Also I heard that Beacon had the best library in the world, or should I say of this world?"

The thing is about Ernesto, is he's crazy and absolutely insane about learning new things. Despite Ernesto's weak looking stature, he's can be quite a power house if something got in the way of his reading or learning

Roman still felt sore from one particular beating and he was a professional boxer.

He still wasn't quite sure what happened.

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's go fill it out."

They answered the question, and with Ernesto's medical report, they put in the right date they were born and date they finished the form. ("Besides, it would be embarrassing if we put in the wrong year, 'Oh yes, it says here you were born in blah-blah, but your 17 years old!'")

They looked over each others forms, and they ran into one problem, Ernesto's occupation. "You can't put 'Adept Wizard' in occupation!"

"Oh, yeah? What did you put?"

"Teacher."

Ernesto looked at him, before a snort of laughter escaped from him, "What are you teaching?"

"Boxing classes."

"Okay, that I can see, you might was to add the word boxing before teacher."

"Still, you need a job."

"I could be a private I!"

"And then you'll legally change your name to Harry Dresden, have a cat named Mister and a talking skull named Bob."

"How did you know?! No, but seriously, I could be a Private Investigator. With some of the locating spell I have, I could scour the entire world to look for that person along with items."

"Fine, but you'll have to get a license for it won't you?"

"Yeah, don't worry, I'll try to get one tomorrow or the day after. Just remind me to do so. Or maybe I'll join one that's already existing. In fact, I'll do that now."

**A Few Hours Later**

"Alright, I got the job!"

"What?! Already?"

"Yep!"

"How?"

"I solved a case that was thought to be unsolvable."

"What was it?"

"A missing person's case, disappeared without a trace, no stuggle around the place where he was taken. The actual police were called when we heard screams from a warehouse. Four mobsters caught beating a young man. He was tied to a chair, bruised and bloodied when we saved him. Met his wife and kids when I helped him to the hospital. Nice family. I used my magic on a piece of the victim's hair."

He said all that with a tone of nonchalance. It was kind of sad, except for that fact that most people involved with magic have seen some things worse. People that supposedly died of unknown causes, magical residue was found on them. Psychological trauma was even worse, it was much more vivid than what some people could do physically, and it stayed when the magical user Saw what it was. Always fresh in the magician's mind.

Roman nodded before he wrote in 'Private Investigator' in the occupation box for Ernesto. "So, how much you get?"

"Oh, a few hundred Lien. Apparently nobody decided to tell me what the currency was called." Ernesto leveled a glare at Roman, who chuckled nervously.

The door opened behind them. They turned and saw Bianca walk towards them, and stopped, "So they got tired of you Ernesto?"

"Yeah, they seemed rather glad to let me out of there."

"So," She stated after chuckling, "what are you guys doing?"

"Oh, we just finished filling out Ernesto's Beacon Academy form."

"Really? What did he put for occupation? Adept Wizard?"

Ernesto sat down on the couch and pouted as Roman laughed at him. "Well, if you must know, not even one hour ago, I became a private investigator."

Bianca blinked before stating "So where's the cat, or the talking skull?"

"I don't know, do you think a talking book would count?"

"Sure."

"Then I have half of what is needed."

They all started to laugh. Before Daisy came in. Repeat same conversation.

"So then, do we have all we need to go to Beacon?" asked Ernesto.

"Yeah I think so, now all we need to do is send the forms." said Daisy, smiling.

"Nice! How long will it be until we go to school again?"

"Let's see, it says it starts in about a month."

"Alright then, until then!"

The month went fast, Ernesto got a few new cases, one of which he was partnered with the local police to destroy a smuggling ring. He was paid extra for that, as dozens of animals were shipped back either to zoos or their natural habitats, along with a few dozen faunus slaves rescued. Ernesto was quickly gaining a reputation, for both himself, and for his agency. Roman kept teaching his boxing classes. Bianca and Daisy got jobs as a clerk to the same Dust store. Which was basically a chemical compound that people mined an energy source. They contain powers quite like Ernesto's ability to store a power into a gemstone.

It was also during this time that Ernesto upgraded Roman's gloves. Now on the back of the hands were triangles with three runes at each point. Ernesto refused to explain what they did.

There was a problem near the end of the month however. While Ernesto and Roman were visiting Bianca and Daisy, their store had taken a part in an attempted robbery. There was the sound of a gun being loaded and Roman felt cold metal pressed into the back of his head. Roman frowned as he put his hands up, however, he did have his gloves on, and Ernesto had his staff. They suddenly heard a girls voice ask, "Are you trying to rob me?"

There was the sound of something crashing through glass, and when the man with the guns to their heads turned to look over at it, both Ernesto and Roman went into action. Quickly turning, Roman slammed a fist into the man's stomach, there was a whoosh of air, and the man went flying. Ernesto swung his staff in his right hand, knocking the gun to the floor before planting the end of it into the man's chest. He muttered "_Ventus!" _ under his breath, and the man went flying with his partner. They raced outside, and they watched as the girl chased a man that was climbing up a ladder to the rooftop.

Ernesto was faster, as he reached the bottom of the ladder, he exclaimed "_Qui flare fecit ventum!_**_*_**" a strong gust of wind lifted him up towards the top of the room.

"Dammit Ernesto!" Roman pounded a fist into the ground, and was taken by surprise when he was lifted into the air. "Whoa!" He flailed his arms underneath him to catch him and another gust of wind lifted him up. 'I wonder,' though Roman, he continued punching towards the ground and watched in awe as he was lifted into the air. When they reached the rooftop, they saw a helicopter flying in the air. Since Ernesto was the first one up, he raised his staff towards the helicopter and shouted, "_Ignis!" _a five inch thick cone of fire was released from the staff, and hit the side of the helicopter. Suddenly, the girl from before was beside him, along with Roman. They saw the outline of a woman before a ball of fire went towards them. Without thinking Ernesto stepped forwards and raised his left hand.

It was not needed, suddenly strange glyphs surrounded them. They blocked the fire from hitting them, while smoke covered the area, Ernesto placed his left hand in his pocket to hide the burns. Before them stood a woman with platinum blond hair tied in a bun, sending a cold glare towards them. Her clothing showed off some of her chest, and she wore a business skirt with it.

**Later**

"That was dumb and irresponsible." Glynda Goodwtich stated, after a few minutes of grilling them of what happened.

Meanwhile Roman muttered under his breath, "Great it's like I'm back in school again."

The young girl, whose name they learned was Ruby, giggled at that. Before there was a sharp crack and the all sat rigid in their chairs. "There is someone here, who would like to meet you." She sent a pointed glare at Roman. "All of you."

From the doorway a man appeared, carrying a plate of cookies with him. He talked to Ruby for a moment or so, before turning towards Ernesto, "And you, where did you learn this?"

On the screen behind him, a video was being shown, Ernesto was racing towards the side of the building before he was suddenly shot up in the air, then again when he shot the beam of fire at the helicopter. "My grandfather, it's sad, but he's no longer with us." stated Ernesto, which was the truth, his grandfather was not in this world, so he is technically not with him.

"And you, where did you get those gloves and learn that fighting style?"

"The gloves where a gift from him," Roman stated gesturing towards Ernesto, "and I learned how to fight like that from my father. Who is no longer with us." Again, technically.

They both turned to Ruby, and they watched in awe as she finished the cookies. There was enough on there for all of them, yet she ate them all in a minute or so. She explained that she was from Signal Academy and that she wanted to be a huntress. It was then that Ernesto figured out where he saw this man from before at the same time as Roman.

"Aren't you Ozzy Osbourne?" asked Roman, before chuckling.

"No, he's professor Ozpin. The headmaster of the school we sent our forms to. Beacon Academy. Besides, Osbourne doesn't have grey hair, yet."

"And who are you?"

"Aww, don't you know? I already have a reputation here, but..."

"Ah, now I know, you're Ernesto Greene, Private Investigator, solved a missing person's report and stopped a smuggling ring."

"Got it in one. Not many people recognize me, thinks I'm taller or something. Maybe older."

"Well, I'll guess I'll see you at Beacon then." He turned to look at Ruby, "All of you."

**Two Days Later**

Ernesto and Roman groaned as the ship took flight. Ernesto reached into his pocket before pulling out a small bottle, he opened the bottle and took a pill from it, as did Roman. He looked to the side and saw a blond boy having the same problem as them. He pulled out another pill and handed it to the boy, before saying "It's supposed to calm your stomach."

The boy nodded his thanks as the took the pill. An hour or so later, they landed. They both stumbled from the airship, and tried not to vomit as Bianca and Daisy stood behind them.

"Come on! We're going to be late!" exclaimed Daisy

"Yeah! Let's go!" they then proceeded to drag the two boys as they clutched their stomachs.

They entered the main room, listened to the speech as it grew dark out, and they all went to bed in the other room. They all had a sleeping bag and they changed into their pajamas. Ernesto's was black pants with a muscleman shirt. Bianca's was a light red sleeping gown that went down to her shins. Daisy was a yellow shirt and yellow pants. Roman slept in his clothes. "Goodnight guys!" called Ernesto to his friends, they all mumbled back a sleepy 'goodnight' and they all fell asleep awaiting the next day and what will come with it.

_*_Please note that I used google translate for some of the spells, If any of you could point me to another site that has better latin translator thing, then please, tell me in the reviews. Also it you see any mistakes please tell me and I will try to fix them later.


End file.
